prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 14, 1999 WWE Heat results
The February 14, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the The Pyramid in Memphis, Tennessee. This was broadcast live at the lead-in for In Your House 27: St. Valentine's Day Massacre PPV. Recap Shane McMahon opens the show by introducing Vince McMahon to the ring. He reminds everyone that he won the Royal Rumble and that he defeated Steve Austin on the last RAW. He gives Austin one last chance to assault him and break his contract before their cage match later. A limo pulls up, but they don't reveal who arrived. Backstage, Mankind gets some last minute help from his trainer Dominic DeNucci in the form of Bob Backlund and the Iron Sheik. Viscera defeated Test by disqualification after Big Bossman attacks with his nightstick. Bossman continues to assault both Viscera & Mideon after the match. Billy Gunn is set to officiate between Val Venis and Ken Shamrock. He announces that bribery is encouraged. The Rock interviews a potential personal masseuse. He then dismisses her and the rest of the potential applicants as two-bit skanks. Jerry Lawler addresses the crowd from inside the ring. He is running for mayor of Memphis. He invites Debra and Ivory to the ring. Debra challenges Ivory to join the tag team title match and make it a 6-man mixed tag match. Ivory refuses and insists that the title match take place as planned. They catfight, but their respective tag teams break it up. Backstage, the Iron Sheik shows Mankind his training clubs, but Mankind wonders if he could put them to better use just clubbing the Rock with them. Todd Grisham tries to get a comment from Ausin, but gets a door slammed in his face. Backstage Gunn counts his bribe money, but is interrupted by Ryan Shamrock who jumps on his lap. Before his match, Tiger Ali Singh insults the crowd. Billy Gunn quickly defeated Singh after Val Venis runs in to count the pinfall. Ken Shamrock runs out to brawl with Venis. Gunn throws them both out of the ring then celebrates with D-Generation X. Big Bossman and Test come out to escort Shamrock to the back. DeNucci encourages Mankind to dropkick. Vince tells Pat Patterson & Gerald Brisco that he doesn't want any Corporation interference in his match with Austin. Bob Backlund advises Mankind to run up and down the stairs for a cardiovascular advantage. Mankind runs a little bit, but the Rock shows up and attacks him out of nowhere. Vince comes out again and explains that he hates Austin. He calls out Austin, but Commissioner Shawn Michaels comes out instead. Vince accuses Austin of hiding behind Michaels and that brings out Austin. Vince spits in Austin faces as the show ends and goes to PPV. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Viscera (w/ Mideon) defeated Test (w/ Big Bossman) (2:20) **Viscera won by disqualification after Bossman attacked him during the match. *'Singles Match:' Billy Gunn defeated Tiger Ali Singh (0:35) **Gunn defeated Singh after a Famouser. The pinfall was counted by Val Venis. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Shane McMahon Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-07-07-00h46m56s81.png|Vince McMahon vlcsnap-2011-07-07-01h14m11s53.png|Billy Gunn being interviewed vlcsnap-2011-07-07-02h02m16s221.png|Dominic DeNucci trains Mick Foley vlcsnap-2011-07-07-01h27m43s227.png|Jerry Lawler lets Debra & Ivory confront each other External links * CageMatch.net * ProFight.db * Heat #29 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events Category:WWE Heat results